Things the YuGiOh cast would never say!
by xrubydragonx
Summary: Here are ten things the YuGiOh characters would never say on the show! If you are an absolute YuGiOh fan, you have to read this!
1. Fun Begins!

**Things the Yu-Gi-Oh cast would never say!**

**I do not**** own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be more seasons. And I'm using the dub names for this.**

Yami (Atem): Screw the heart of the cards, the whole duel is a set-up anyway.

Joey:I'm not hungry…

Tea: Who needs friendship when you have money! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tristan: I'm getting a new haircut!

Yugi: The millennium puzzle's too heavy!

Kaiba: I need a hug… MOMMY! (cries)

Ryou: That's it! I'm dying my hair electric blue!

Mai: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU YUGI!

Serenity: Hark, Hark, Hark! I'm a really, really bad girl!

Weevil (grins): EEEEEEK, a spider, GET IT OFF!

**That's all for now! This is not a one shot; I'll be having more **_**Things the Yu-Gi-Oh cast would never say. **_**Until then, or the next chapter of my other story **_**Duelists in Hogwarts, **_**Buh Bye!**


	2. Another series!

**Hey everybody! This is part 2 of **_**Things the Yu-Gi-Oh cast would never say**_

**Take a seat, get some pop-corn and coke (totally random) and enjoy!**

10. Marik: Tomb Keeper is the bestest job in the WHOLE, WHIDE WORLD!

11. Yami Marik: (to henchmen) How are the plans for World Peace coming up?

12. Duke: Dungeon Dice Monsters is so 5 minutes ago.

13. Rebecca: Teddy bears are for babies…

14. Grandpa (Solomon Muto): I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!

15. Rex Raptor: (with glasses and a lab vest on) Dinosaurs have started disappearing after this gigantic meteorite landed on Earth. Dust was lifted in the atmosphere and blocked the sunlight. Plants started to die because of the lack of light. Then, because all the plants died, vegetarian dinosaurs disappeared. Because of that, carnivorous dinosaurs disappeared and… (goes on and on and on…)

16. Pegasus: Dearest Cecelia, please understand that I have moved on with my life and that today, I am dating Tea.

17. Kaiba: Yugi, do you want to trade my Blue Eyes White Dragons for your Kuriboh?

18. Bakura: Do you want to be my friend?

19. Mokuba: When I grow up, I want to become a janitor!

20. Joey: Tristan, can I be your Best Man when you marry my sister? Please say yes!

**If I get more reviews, I'll probably update for another series of **_**Things the Yu-Gi-Oh cast would never say!**_** So keep reviewin' and I'll keep updatin'! This is Ruby, signing off!**


	3. What the?

_Finally, I'M BACK! I'm sorry if you all thought I was dead, but I am very much alive. __Sorry for the long absence too, school just started and I'm already buried under homework. And gee, coming up with more of these things for my story is hard! So now, if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, private message me! Of course, if I include your ideas in a chapter, the credit will go to you! I'll continue this fanfic as long as I have inspiration, yours and mine! So now, let this new chapter begin!_

_Oh yeah: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters…_

**Ten things the Yu-Gi-Oh cast would never say! (act 3)**

21. Bakura: OH RYOU! I love your hair like that! Can you do mine? Please? (See chapter 1)

22. Yugi: I know what we can do today! Let's put dynamite all over the game shop, than watch it explode! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FIREWORKS!

23. Tea: Yo Kaiba, watcha doin'? Ya'll gonna hand over that cash o' yours or else, buddy.

24. Yami: (to director) Why do I have to play Duel Monsters? Playing Hot Wheels is much funner…

25. Kaiba: (to his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card) I'm sick of you always barking out orders at me! I'm done with you! I AM FREE! MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (runs screaming like someone who's lost it)

26. Tristan: OK Duke. You can date Serenity. I still have Mai.

27. Joey: WOOF WOOF! Look Kaiba! I'm a mutt!

28. Ryou: Now that my hair is blue (see chapter 1), I'm getting my nose pierced and a tatoo!

29. Pegasus: I…see…BUNNIES!

30. Mai: I summon the super-fashionable… SUMMONED SKULL! (evil laugh)

_Well, that was the end of chapter 3! I told you, I'm running out of ideas, so it may not be as funny as the first series. Oh well… Please review, like you so generously did for my first two chappies! See ya!_


	4. They're back!

**_YEAH! I'm on fire! I've wrote another chapter for DIH on Friday and now it's time for another chapter for Things.__ Oh yes, I've included some of your ideas, which were really good. Thanks for all the reviews! Christmas cookies for everyone!!!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own…**_

**Ten things the Yu-Gi-Oh cast would never say! (part 4)**

31. Dark Magician: (to Pharaoh) Fight your own battles for a change! I QUIT!

32. Ishizu: I'm tired to talk about destiny all the time!

33. Yami: (to show director, again) Hey! I can't play Duel Monsters now! I gotta watch Naruto!

34. Joey: I gotta recognize, Kaiba has some serious skills. There's no way I can beat him!

35. Bakura: Ok Pharaoh. I forgive you. Now, can you make me high priest?

36. Yami Marik: There's only one way to settle this, Pharaoh… DANCE OFF! (music starts playing)

37. Serenity: Dammit, I'm sick of playing the sweet and innocent little girl! Time to get serious! Joey, hand over your Duel Disk!

38: Kaiba: Why Yugi, why can't you let me win a bit more often?!

39: Ryou: AHHHHHH! LOOK! IT'S MY YAMI! HE'S AFTER ME! RUUUUNN!!!!

40. Tea: Guys… I'm quitting the show… I decided to go audition for Pokemon…

_**Well, there you have it. I hope I can still keep you laughing, even if I get less and less ideas. **__**Anyway, I would like to give credit to:**_

_**Xakinera: # 31 and 36**_

_**Tomboy 601: #35 (I inspired myself of your idea to make #35)**_

_**Please continue to give me ideas, if you have some. Of course, not all of your ideas can be used, and I try to make each of my ''quotes'' different. And of course, leave me reviews if you wish, because it is what encourages me to continue. **_

_**Happy Holidays!! **_

_**Ruby**_


End file.
